L&SATHF XOver
by Denneylaw
Summary: One of Stitchs' cousins reek havoc on the Aqua Teen. What will happen next?


Denneylaw: I know I'm taking a long time posting up anything. I just want to say that making a long story is WAY more difficult than making a short story. The ideas are there and all, I just can't get it out in the right words. Trust me, my BIGGEST fear is that I may never finish my long story. I will try the best that I can. Till then, I just hope that you enjoy this short, sweet crossover. Later. .

**L&S-ATHF X-Over:**

It was a rainy and stormy night outside the castle that is known as Dr. Weird's lab. Inside was layed out like a golf course. "Gentlemen, behold, my new indoor golf course!" he proclaimed. He then swung at a blue golf ball which bounced off of Steve's head and into the water hazard. What they didn't notice about the golf ball was it had numbers on it, those numbers are 623. As the ball lit up and expanded, it revealed a creature that looked like Stitch, except completely black. "Where, exactly did you get these golf balls, exactly?" asked a worried Steve. "From**, HAWAII, YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** It then noticed Steve, growled at Steve, then attacked him, and was eating him. Dr. Weird, seeming not to care, or not noticing, was in the middle of his next shot, yelling, "Shut up, Steve, I'm trying to focus here."

Opening Sequence, for those of you who watched the show before, do I really need to type it out here for you?.

"Warning, experiment # 623, activated, primary function: Cannibalism." announced Gantu's onboard computer. "Hmm, an experiment that won't hesitate to eat anything that moves." said Gantu. "Hey, sound like you two have something in common." 625 joked. Just then, as he was about to get angry at him, someone else was getting ready to get angry with Gantu**. "GANTU, YOU FAT BLUBBERY PIECE OF S!"** yelled Hampsterviel from a giant computer screen. "Go get that experiment right now, and stop being so lazy!" "Yes, sir." Gantu replied, then muttered "He doesn't pay me enough for this crap." "What was that!" yelled Hampsterviel. "I said, I'll get that abomination, you can see to that." he covered.

Meanwhile, Carl was getting it on in his living room with a plastic blow-up doll. Just then, he heard something crash outside. As he went to investigate, 623 was seen climbing inside his open window. He stared hungrily at the doll. Back outside, Carl saw that a large black spaceship was parked outside his front yard, on top of his car. Seeing this, Carl knew of only one thing to do. "What happened to my freakin' car!" he yelled. Just then, he was plastered to the wall by the side of his house by some kind of strange green, glowing goo shot from Gantu's blaster. "Alright, baldy, show me where the abomination is!" he threatened. "Oh, ho ho, you want abominations, you should try checking next door, I live next to three of them, take your pick." responded Carl.

In the mean time, next door in the Aqua Teen house, Shake, as usual, was trying to watch T.V., Frylock was working on his computer, and Meatwad was listening to rap music on his radio. "Hey, Meatwad, turn that crap off, before I make you turn it off. Don't make me come back there!" threatened Shake, brandishing a wooden bat now. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and saw a brown fuzzy creature at the door, also known as 625. Yes, what do you want?" Shake asked. "I just dropped by to, look for my cousin." "I see, and why do you think you're cousin would BE here anyway?" "Look, have you seen him or not?" "Why I otta..." started Shake, then thought of something very sneaky to get rid of this pest. "Why, how rude of me, I shouda seen the family resemblance, there, yeah, he's in the attic" "Hey, thanks, and by the way, you have any sandwiches, here?" "What a crazy coincidence, I sent them up in the attic too, for him." "Alright, hey cuz', save me one." he said, starting towards the attic. As he stuck his head in there, he didn't expect what would happen next. "Oh, my, does it really smell up here, hey wait a minute, I, oh god..." was all he could say before dying at the hands of Willie Nelson. Not THE Willie Nelson, but he has the same name, this monster was a talking onion with hairy spider legs. Shake laughed at this gruesome outcome as now he can finally get back to watching T.V.

Meanwhile, back in Carl's living room, 623 attempted to eat Carls' blow-up doll, and in a cartoonish way, all the air from the doll emptied into him, leaving him floating there for a moment, then the air deflated from him, aiming him in the direction of the Aqua Teens' house. After crashing through the walls of both houses, he landed to the right side of the doorway of Meatwads' room. "That's it, I'm comin' back there!" yelled Shake, making his way to Meatwads' room, with bat in hand. Just then, he yelled and ran away as if he saw a ghost. He was being chased by 623. Shake hopped up on the conter next to the sink, so 623 decided to wait for his prey. Shake, being the stupid one, tried to hit it with the bat, which angered him.

Luckily, before he decided to leap on the counter and tear him apart, all the commotion seemed to get Frylocks' attention. "What the hell is going on here." he asked, grabbing both their attention. As soon as that happened though, Meatwad then came in and said "Oh, I see you have all met my new dog, Fluffy." "Oh, yeah, well say good bye to Fluffy, for you'll never see that monster again, Frylock, shoot it!" said Shake.** "NOOO**, I like him and he likes me, you just scared it when you came in with your stupid bat, that's all." explained Meatwad. "Then, how do you explain what he's trying to do to you now?" asked Frylock, referring to the fact that 623 now has Meatwad in his mouth with his front side still sticking out. "That's just his way of saying he loves me, that's all." he explained. After a few moments of dead silence, except for the growling that came from 623, Frylock finally said, "Okay, say good bye to Fluffy." Just then, there was knocking on the door. "Great, wonder who that can be." asked Frylock. He opened the door to see Gantu standing there. Shake saw him and said, "Whoa, careful Frylock, that's a land shark, I here they can be quite dangerous." "Land shark? No, he looks Samoan to me" answered Frylock. "Trust me on this Frylock, I know, I know their kind." "What the, just hand me the abomination and no on gets hurt." Gantu threatened. After a few moments of silence, Shake finally said, "All right, Meatwad, you heard him, you have to go." "F you, Shake, he after the mutated, koala thing, not him." "What, he said abomination, how was I supposed to know what he meant?" Just give him the damn koala!" "All right, all right, you don't have to yell at me." Just then, 623 spat out Meatwad and went right for Gantu, eating him alive. "Oh, great, now he's gonna stink up the front lawn. And trash pick up isn't till Thursday." said Shake. After he killed Gantu, he went straight for Carl, which was still stuck to the side of his house. "Hey, what the hell are you looking at, you stupid, oh no**, AAAHHHH!"** was the last words he said.

Just then, a red hover car spacecraft landed in the front lawn. Inside was an alien that looked like a four-eyed elephant man. With him was another creature that looked like 623, only blue. His name was Stitch. "626, gather him up in this special glass tube that I injected with a special sleep inducer. We need to put him in the deep sleep as soon as possible." said Jumba. While Stitch was busy, he explained that his name is Jumba Jukeeba I'm not sure that I spelled that right, and what those alien things are. After that, the Aqua Teens decided to go back inside and let them do their thing. After Stitch brought the tube with the sleeping 623 inside, they took off for home. "Making a cannibal experiment, what the hell was I smoking, huh?" asked Jumba. As they took off, a can of blue and black paint was seen by Carls' house. Having fooled Jumba, 623, disguised as Stitch laughed evilly as their space ship headed for home.

End sequence.

**PLEASE REVIEW! R&R PLEASE! .**


End file.
